


Work Day Blues

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Relationships: Matthew Mercer/Liam O'Brien
Kudos: 30





	Work Day Blues

Liam has been having himself a day. He woke up already having an Icky brain day, a migraine settling in the back of his mind and just genuinely feeling like crap to begin before he even walked out of the door. By afternoon, his day got worse by realizing he had forgotten his IPad at home. Then after an incredibly frustrating morning of VO directing, his day continued with hitting traffic on his way over to the Critical Role studios for a late afternoon meeting. It wouldn’t have even been all that terrible, because he did make it the studio on time, but while climbing out of the car, he spilled coffee down the front of his shirt and down his pants. 

As if all of that wasn’t bad enough, both his wife and his oldest were homesick and he was starting to feel it building in him.   
And of course, because the world has no mercy, it’s Thursday. 

It’s been a day. 

After the meeting, Liam crashes down onto the Talks Machina couch, dropping one of the pillows over his face. He doesn’t quite fall asleep, but it’s just enough that everyone leaves him be. When someone drops down on the couch, Liam half expects it to be Sam, checking in on him, but when he pulls the pillow away, he sees Matt instead. 

“Hey, Matt,” his voice is dry and Matt’s hand rubs along his ankle. 

“Hi, Liam,” Matt settles next to Liam, rubbing along his jeaned ankle soothingly, “do you want me to go grab Sam?”

Liam shakes his head, before pulling Matt down on top of him. The younger man yelps, in shock of the action before Liam’s arms moved and settled around his waist, head buried in his long brown locks.   
Liam lets out a shy as Matt’s hands flutter around his head before settling with fingers of one hand combing gently threw his curls. 

“Are you okay?”

After a second of silence, Liam mumbles, “Not really,”

The silence sits for another couple of seconds before Matt asks, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Liam lets out a sigh into Matt’s hair and instead of answers, “Tell me about your day?”

Matt, at least had the decency to not push and starts babbling about his day. He talks about planning a little for the game tonight during breakfast and recording for a game that he can’t talk about yet in the afternoon. 

Liam doesn’t even realize he had fallen asleep under Matt’s weight until Sam is shaking him and Matt, telling them that they’re ordering dinner before the show. Matt must've fallen asleep at some point too. Because on top of him Matt is rubbing his eyes and grumbling about being woken up. 

Sam smiles at him and Liam feels nice and warm and his day just a little bit better. He presses a kiss into Matt’s hair before whispering, “I love you, Matty.”

The younger man smiles into his chest, he cheeks the faintest bit red and whispers back, “I love you, too, Lemur.”


End file.
